


Fame

by patient_blossoms



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Press Conference, admitting feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 13:59:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13614828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patient_blossoms/pseuds/patient_blossoms
Summary: Inspired by cometlesbian's submission to dailyau on tumblr: “You’re famous and just got asked if you were ever in love this should be good– WAIT WHAT” AU





	Fame

Cameras flashed from every angle, illuminating the long table where the Avengers sat answering questions. It came across the TV as strobe lights as it unevenly lit their tired faces. Bucky paced the sparsely furnished dressing room restlessly. The TV was just white noise, breaking the silence of the otherwise barren room. He couldn’t stand silence anymore. It left room for his mind to dredge up vague memories he didn’t want to deal with yet. Not alone. And yet, he didn’t belong here. He wasn’t really sure he belonged anywhere.

Bucky stopped and glanced at the miniaturized versions of his friends on the screen. He knew he couldn’t be onstage with them. The public wasn’t ready to acknowledge his existence. They didn’t want to know who he was or what he’d done. Furthermore, he wasn’t ready to deal with the backlash that was sure to follow. Bucky’s mind wandered briefly, imagining how people would react to learning the Winter Soldier wasn’t dead. There would be rioting in the streets. Threats against his friends for protecting him. Threats against Steve. Steve…

Bucky shook his head to clear his thoughts. There was no use going down that rabbit hole again, especially without anyone around to reassure him. It probably would’ve been best for him to stay behind but he didn’t like to be in the tower alone. It felt too big and too cold and too empty. The technology unsettled him. It seemed too advanced for a domestic setting. While he admitted that some of the gadgets were useful, Bucky firmly believed that the building itself did not need to be sentient.

Bucky flopped himself onto the lone sofa with a sigh. They ought to be done by now. All the relevant questions about their mission had already been answered and the reporters had moved onto frivolous topics. He shook his head as Natasha dodged questions about fitness plans and catsuits, smirking when she threatened to shove the next person who asked her about diets out the window. It seemed the press never learned.

Bucky was pulled from his thoughts by the final question. A young reporter addressed the panel: “Have you ever been in love?”

 _Love?_ thought Bucky.  _What the hell kind of question is that?_

The audience had the same reaction, murmuring excitedly amongst itself as it waited for someone to respond. Bucky crossed his arms, unwilling to admit that he was curious how this was going to play out. He mused over the possibilities in his mind. Thor was pretty fond of his girlfriend but he was busy with Asgardian duties. Tony couldn’t admit his feelings for Pepper without making a big scene of it but this was hardly the place. He’d want to do it on his own terms, with spectacular plans. Bruce was too private to answer the question; Clint and Natasha were too busy not looking at each other. They’d never admit their feelings for each other. Not like this anyways. Which left… Steve.

Bucky reached this conclusion at the same moment that the cameraman did. It zoomed in on his face, prepared to capture his every word. People love a good love story. If they could get an answer from him, their ratings would be golden for a week.

Steve opened and shut his mouth a couple of times, searching for the right words. Bucky unconsciously uncrossed his arms, leaning towards the TV to see what Steve would say.

“Yes,” Steve finally managed. A collective “aww” went up from the crowd.

Bucky’s pulse quickened as the moderator grinned. “Really now? What lucky lady managed to capture the heart of Captain America? Was it what’s-her-name… Betty? Penny?”

“Peggy,” Steve finally managed to choke out.

Bucky’s heart sank into his stomach. He leaned back into the sofa and re-crossed his arms, berating himself for reacting like this. He knew about Steve and Peggy. She was important to him right until the end.  _Till the end of the line…_

Bucky inhaled sharply, fighting back the images that those words brought to mind. Him and Steve. Friends. Brothers-at-arms. The war. Everyone they’d lost. Everyone they hadn’t lost but who had died in the 70 years since. He gripped the arm of the sofa as the thoughts swirled past.

Steve’s voice brought him back. A nervous laugh. Bucky’s thoughts slowed as he took in the image of his best friend sweating bullets on that stage.

“Her name was Peggy,” Steve started again. “And she was really swell. Smart, talented, beautiful, and one of the best right hooks I’ve ever seen.” He paused as everyone laughed. “But she’s not the one I was in love with.”

Bucky sat forward again. This was news to him.

Steve took a deep breath. “Peggy was great. But she came along at a rough time. War isn’t exactly the best place to fall in love. Too much is happening, too much is at stake. You never know if you’ll make it through the next day and if you’re in love it’s even worse because you’re not sure if  _they’ll_  make it through the next day.” Steve paused again. “I thought I was in love once. I never said anything, because I didn’t think they felt the same way. And then it was the wrong time and the wrong place. I screwed up. I lost him.”

Bucky watched the screen raptly as Steve took another breath to steady himself.  _Him._

“I didn’t think I’d get another chance. I’m still not sure I will. But I found him again. And he’s safe and I’m not going to let anything happen to him.” Steve looked directly into the camera. “I don’t know if he feels the same but that’s ok. I just want to make sure he feels safe and wanted. And I’m gonna be there for him – till the end of the line.”

The Avengers all stood, signaling the end of the press conference. The moderator came back onscreen for his final remarks but Bucky wasn’t paying attention anymore.  _Not Peggy,_  he thought.  _But does that mean –_

Bucky’s train of thought was interrupted by the Avengers bursting into the dressing room. They chattered noisily as they collected their coats and discussed the press conference.

Steve entered last. He crossed the room, stopping just short of Bucky on the sofa. Color rose in his cheeks. “Hey you,” he said softly.

“Hey yourself,” grinned Bucky. He gestured to the empty spot next to him and Steve sat with a sigh. “How was the press conference?”

Steve glanced at him, alarmed. “Did you – were you – did you miss that?”

Bucky smirked. “I was zoned out for most of it to be honest. I already knew a lot of the answers but something at the end there caught my interest.”

Steve looked away, his lips drawing into a hard line. Bucky reached out and rested a hand on his knee. After a moment, Steve glanced back at Bucky, a look of quiet resignation on his face.

“So not Peggy, huh?” Bucky asked quietly.

Steve scanned the room quickly but everyone else was deep in their own conversations. He shook his head. “She was special but it wasn’t the same. It was never the same.”

Bucky’s heart skipped a beat at the confirmation. “So…”

“So…” Steve replied. His eyes were focused on Bucky’s hand on his knee. He couldn’t meet his eyes. This wasn’t how it was supposed to happen. He was supposed to give Bucky more time. They were supposed to be alone, without anyone to judge them, without any pressure. Steve swallowed back the wave of emotion that was building, trying to focus on the moment. Trying to focus on Bucky.

“Hey,” Bucky’s voice cut through Steve’s thoughts, bringing him back.

“Hm?” Steve blinked, eyebrows knitting together. He shook his head. “Sorry about all this. The press and the question and having to leave you backstage and –”

“It’s fine,” Bucky cut him off.

When Steve started to look away Bucky grabbed his hand. Steve, startled, glanced first at their hands and then at Bucky. He looked confused, and opened his mouth to say something.

“I love you too,” Bucky said. Steve looked shocked. Neither of them noticed the room had gone quiet. “I think I always have but like you said, there was never a good time. And now might not be the right time either but soon maybe? I don’t know I just…” Bucky trailed off, breaking eye contact. Steve squeezed his hand and Bucky looked back up.

“It’s you. It’s always been you,” Steve smiled. He and Bucky sat there, sharing the moment before Tony broke the silence.

“Shawarma. On me. Let’s get out of here before you two lovebirds get any ideas,” he said loudly as he swept out the door.

“We had that last week,” Bruce complained as he followed Tony. “Pick something else.”

Natasha punched Clint lightly on the shoulder. “Pay up,” she said. “I totally called this.”

Clint groaned as he fished his wallet out of his jacket.

Steve and Bucky heard him mumble something about pizza and how it’s cheating to make a bet when you know everything as he followed Natasha out the door. They sat there quietly, still shocked at the others’ confessions.

Steve opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Natasha popping her head back into the dressing room. “Come on you two,” she teased. “Bruce is getting hungry, and we all know what happens when  _he_  gets cranky.”

“That’s not funny Natasha,” Bruce called as she slipped back into the hallway again.

Bucky and Steve rose from the sofa in silence, gathering their jackets. They paused at the door for a moment, feeling the change in the air. Bucky smiled at Steve and squeezed his hand, enjoying one last second before they headed out the door to face the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by cometlesbian's submission to dailyau on tumblr: “You’re famous and just got asked if you were ever in love this should be good– WAIT WHAT” AU


End file.
